swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-3817
Background CT-3187, known as "Basher", was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, and was a part of Torrent Company, an elite unit of clones in the 501st Legion, led by CT-7567, better known as Captain Rex, and jedi general Anakin Skywalker. Early Career Basher was part of the first battle of Geonosis, managing to survive the battle despite most of the other clones he was with being killed in the fighting. After the battle had ended, he was moved to the 501st legion, and quickly became accepted as a member of the legion that would be commanded by general Skywalker. He served alongside Skywalker, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi, during the battle of Christophsis, and accompanied Skywalker, as well as his new padawan Ahsoka Tano, to the planet Teth, to assist the jedi in their search for the kidnapped son of Jabba the Hutt. As one of only a few survivors from the battle, before the arrival of general Kenobi, Basher, along with the clone trooper known as Silo, another survivor of the battle, were part of the foundation for Torrent company being rebuilt with new soldiers, as the Clone Wars began to intensify, with the battles becoming more and more destructive. Progression of the War As the Clone Wars raged on, Torrent Company was given some of the most important missions of the war, including lending assistance to general Kenobi on Saleucami, as he searched for General Grievous. Despite their best efforts, however, the clones were unable to capture the fiendish droid general, as he escaped back into the far reaches of space. As the battles accumulated, Basher found himself depending on his brothers more and more, and became good friends with Silo, as well as a brash, arrogant Torrent Company Captain, known as Kombine. The 3 clones fed off of each others confidence, using it to keep themselves going even during the harshest, most difficult battles. Assignments on Coruscant Despite the 501st mostly being used as a front lines unit, there were times where they were needed to protect the Republic on the home front. a year and a half into the war, Basher, Kombine, and Silo assisted a jedi in apprehending a suspected separatist spy on Coruscant, which allowed the Republic to foil the first attempt the separatists made to launch an invasion of Coruscant. Shortly after this event, Basher and a small group of Torrent Company clones, with assistance from Marshal Commander North and his shock troopers, held back a group of commando droids that had been able to get to the planet's surface. The clones were able to destroy the droids before they could break into the Republic command center, and steal data that would've been invaluable to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Death Basher, as well as the rest of Torrent Company, were sent to the planet Umbara as the war drew closer and closer to it's end. Although they were originally accompanied by general Skywalker, as usual, they were left on the planet with jedi general Pong Krell when Skywalker was called away on other business. Basher was highly skeptical of Krell's leadership style, as were many other members of Torrent Company. However, they opted to continue following their orders, despite their doubts about the jedi. When Krell sent the 501st to a set of coordinates, and informed them that the Umbarans were using clone armor as a disguise, Torrent Company immediately opened fire on what they assumed to be hostiles. In the fire fight, Basher was hit by a blaster bolt, and died without knowing that he, as well as the rest of Torrent Company, had opened fire on their own brothers, a result of Krell's betrayal to the Republic, which would lead to his eventual death at the hands of the clone trooper known as Dogma. Personality and Traits Basher was a relatively independent clone, and enjoyed the relatively loose chain of command that went along with serving under general Skywalker. He wasn't as arrogant as Kombine, but wasn't as quietly confident as Silo. He spoke out against anyone who doubted the abilities that he and his brothers possessed, and backed up his talk with creativity and solid marksmanship, and also with the intelligence to know when to follow orders without question, and when to speak up. Equipment and Appearance Basher wore standard phase one clone armor for most of the war, and used the DC15S blaster carbine, as well as thermal detonators. When the transition was made to phase two armor, Basher decided to customized his armor slightly, having his armor from his shoulder pads to his gloves completely painted blue, and with a blue hammer painted on the forehead of his helmet. He was clean shaven, and kept his hair neatly trimmed, slightly shorter than that of the clone template, Jango Fett.